Dropout and uncontrolled relapse are major problems in rehabilitation of cocaine abuse and dependence. Network Therapy (NT) is a theoretically- grounded treatment modality designed to aid in averting these problems in addiction treatment, and can be applied without extensive, specialized training. In NT, the therapist engages a group of the patient's family and friends in sessions with the patient. This network serves as part of the therapist's task-oriented working team. It allows him or her to draw on the potent cohesive ties of family and peers to stabilize compliance with treatment. The NT sessions, complemented by individual sessions, is employed to establish abstinence and avert relapse. They are also employed to enhance the introduction of cognitive/behavioral techniques and promote engagement in 12-step programs. NT has been described extensively in previous publications. The current objective is to develop and evaluate structured packages for introducing NT into the training of a diverse group of health professionals to treat cocaine abusers, and to pilot treatment in anticipation of future studies. The specific aims are to: (1) Develop manuals and evaluation instruments suitable to training two groups of therapists, psychiatric residents and addiction counselors. (2) Have therapists experienced in NT train and evaluate these therapy trainees. (3) Study the effectiveness of NT on a pilot population, and (4) Disseminate the training curriculum and results of the pilot assessment. The design of the project is to: (1) Prepare two curricula, including treatment manuals and videotapes, for the residents and counselors, respectively, and instruments designed to assess therapist effectiveness and NT effect. (2) Prepare 5 NT-experienced faculty to train and evaluate the therapists. (3) Train 6 residents in phase one; and 6 residents and 6 counselors in phase two. (4) Conduct a study to assess the outcome of 54 patients, 3 treated by each of the NT-trained therapists. The residents will use a modified interpersonally-oriented therapy for individual sessions, and counselors will use a drug counseling format. (5) Publish the NT curricula and manuals, as well as results of the training initiative and the pilot study, for use in conducting future controlled studies.